The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 Nov 2017
00:00:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: TDLD - One of the few safe places left. 00:00:15 CHAT HearthRaven: Nice work (yes) @Mess 00:00:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Now not safe anymore. 00:00:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: At least I can still hide in the staff DM, lol. 00:00:24 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me burns that money too 00:00:32 CHAT HearthRaven: /me is sad 00:00:39 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me gives cake 00:00:52 CHAT DB511611: At least my profile pic is actually something I know, in constrant to Mess who just picked a random anime girl off google cuz she looked cool 00:01:02 CHAT DB511611: Bazinga 00:01:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Therefore, 00:01:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: DB says Mess has a cool profile picture 00:01:25 CHAT DB511611: Mess thought it looked cool 00:01:31 CHAT DB511611: Therefore meaning it isn't 00:01:34 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: does 00:01:35 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: it 00:01:36 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: matter 00:01:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Messenger did what she had to do. 00:01:50 CHAT DB511611: According to the rules of the universe 00:01:51 CHAT DB511611: Yes 00:02:12 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: you can't deny the rules of the universe to be blunt 00:02:25 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me is a rebel and doesnt care for the rules 00:02:34 CHAT Max-champ: i am god so i am the uneverce 00:02:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 11/15/2017. 00:02:47 CHAT Max-champ: why im god you cant win against my logic 00:02:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The day weebs got destroyed at TDL. 00:03:08 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !avi CCChatBot 00:03:20 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: you are not a god 00:03:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sactage is a weeb too! 00:03:25 CHAT DB511611: Even if you deny the rules, doesn't mean they aren't still in effect 00:03:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Max, you're not god at all. 00:03:38 CHAT Max-champ: i am my own god o.o 00:03:44 CHAT DB511611: If your profile pic is anime, your opinion doesn't counr 00:03:52 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: Mess, being a rebel is irrelevant, the rules of the universe still apply 00:03:54 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !avi CCChatBot 00:03:55 CBOT BrickleBot: https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/83c60886-ea82-44e0-b0df-a8b7c3d57ec9 00:04:13 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !avatar CCChatBot 00:04:14 CBOT BrickleBot: https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/83c60886-ea82-44e0-b0df-a8b7c3d57ec9 00:04:19 CHAT SlendyBot: https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/83c60886-ea82-44e0-b0df-a8b7c3d57ec9 00:04:39 CHAT HearthRaven: CCChatBot's pfp is so cute. 00:04:52 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Spice and Wolf something. 00:05:08 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: a bot's picture is cute 00:05:08 CHAT Max-champ: the rules of the univerce is simple live your own life and screw people who are in your way 00:05:14 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: false 00:05:22 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test false 00:05:22 CBOT BrickleBot: false 00:05:23 CHAT SlendyBot: false 00:05:35 CHAT DB511611: Screw them in what way 00:05:47 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: if you have an anime profile picture, your opinion does not matte 00:05:48 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: r 00:05:51 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: fact facts 00:05:52 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: kek 00:05:54 CHAT Max-champ: simple ignore them if that wont work beat them 00:05:55 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: face* 00:06:00 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test send 00:06:01 CBOT BrickleBot: function (m) { CBOT mainRoom.socket.send(new models.ChatEntry({ CBOT roomId: this.roomId, CBOT name: mw.config.get('wgUserName'), CBOT text: String(m) CBOT }).xport()); CBOT } 00:06:02 CHAT SlendyBot: function (m) { CHAT mainRoom.socket.send(new models.ChatEntry({ CHAT roomId: this.roomId, CHAT name: mw.config.get('wgUserName'), CHAT text: String(m) CHAT }).xport()); CHAT } 00:06:05 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:06:18 CHAT DB511611: Beating someone is probably the worst thing to do in any situation 00:06:20 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^eval send = console.log; 00:06:25 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:06:29 CHAT Max-champ: why 00:06:59 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^eval Droid.cmds.bk = Droid.modCmds.kick 00:07:13 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^eval send = function (m) { CHAT mainRoom.socket.send(new models.ChatEntry({ CHAT roomId: this.roomId, CHAT name: mw.config.get('wgUserName'), CHAT text: String(m) CHAT }).xport()); CHAT }; 00:07:18 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !test 00:07:18 CBOT BrickleBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 00:07:19 CHAT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 00:07:25 CHAT DB511611: Theres this nagical thing called commas that we should all use more often 00:07:34 CHAT Max-champ: why 00:07:41 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !bk Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory 00:07:41 CBOT BrickleBot: Why would you want to kick yourself lul. 00:07:42 CHAT SlendyBot: Why would you want to kick yourself lul. 00:07:49 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:07:54 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !bk DB511611 00:07:56 KICK DB511611 has been kicked by SlendyBot. 00:08:02 JOIN DB511611 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:08:03 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: dude 00:08:04 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: what 00:08:12 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^eval delete Droid.cmds.bk 00:08:40 CHAT DB511611: >Mario has ability to kick people despite not being a moderator 00:08:44 CHAT DB511611: Ok 00:08:55 CHAT HearthRaven: No fair lol 00:09:00 CHAT HearthRaven: Korra-san, PM 00:09:10 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !getlatestcontribs Messenger of Heaven 00:09:10 CBOT BrickleBot: Messenger of Heaven edited page Androids (O_________________O) 00:09:23 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: hehe 00:09:54 CHAT DB511611: Also guys, please make sure you don't say Mess's trigger word in main chat 2016 04 23